Blood Lust
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Conrad wakes up to find himself in bed with Dr. Luce Worth! Things happen that Conrad can't understand but all he knows is that he is starving! What will he do? Read and find out!*Yaoi*Extreme Smut*
1. Chapter 1

**Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name**

ConradxDocWorth

**Blood Lust**

As evening approached, casting shadows through out the city. A certain undead stiff shifted in his sleep.

He rolled onto his side and backed up in to the bed, that he was unknowingly sharing with it's owner. He was sound asleep and enjoying it, until he got a rude awaking from a red head shouting.

"HEY, WORTH! WERE ARE YA!?"

The red head made his way to the bedroom door and opened it.

"You seriously can't be sleeping still! What are you a vampire!?"

The redhead started jabbing at the doctor but soon stopped. He thought he had finally woken him up when he heard a groan of irritation. But he was shockingly mistaken.

On the other side of the doctor a pale figure moved his hand about, 'till it came into contact with a pair of black rimmed glasses. He placed them drowsily on his face and turned his head to look at the loud redhead.

"HANNA, why are you in my apartment!? Get OUT!"

Hanna made a goofy grin as he said:

"This isn't your apartment…this is Worth's Clinic, Connie."

Conrad turned his head and looked at the nightstand, then the sheets of the bed.

_-These aren't mine…-_

He felt an arm around his waist and shivered as the horrible realization kicked in of who it belonged to. He looked over his shoulder to see Dr. Luce Worth wearing his iconic smug grin.

"Hey Cupcake."

Conrad's face showed nothing but disgust at the realization of someone actually touching him, of it being that bastard shotty doctor being so close. That he might have actually slept with him!

"OH MY GOD!"

Conrad jolted back out of the other man's hold and fell out of the bed. Exposing his naked no longer virgin body to the 3 idiots his come to know. He quickly got up and gathered his scattered clothing. He ran past the paranormal investigator and his undead sidekick, as he made his way to the bathroom shouting:

"NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Once in the bathroom he looked at his virgin skin and body to see it had happen.

"OH GOD HE DID!"

Worth had fucked him…good. Leaving bite and kiss marks all over his body and cum down his leg.

Conrad desperately wanted to jump into the shower and scrub his body raw, but he was still in Worth's house. He frantically got dressed and shouted "SHIT!" as he stormed out of the clinic, slamming the door behind him.

Hanna and Maximilian looked at Worth blankly as he lit up a cigarette.

"What cha lookin' at!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad stood outside the clinic door in the darkening alley, as his mind frantically searched for answers.

_-What in the hell would make me sleep with that perverted old bastard?!-_

As he stood there drowning in his thoughts, it hit him. Everything about the night before came crashing into him.

He remembered that he came to the asshole doctor for food, after trying to avoid him for 2 weeks. But his blood thirst over powered him and he ended up seeing Worth anyways. He remembered when he came in and instantly the smell of fresh blood consumed him. He had looked around for the source to see Worth standing in front of him. He had said something then unbandaged his arm to reveal blood seeping out of a wound on his arm. Conrad was locked on it like a dog. He recalled how Luce had let him feed off his arm, then how Worth started jerking off to the pain. And in some twisted way that wasn't clear to Conrad, he some how started "assisting" him, which led to kissing, then to touching, then to another thing. Seeing how his obscene blood thirst turned into blood lust.

The dazed vampire didn't realize what the toll of the memory did to him, until he moaned out loud. Sending a shiver down his spine which made him snap out of his daze and look down.

"Damn it!"

He was hard as a rock and it showed quite noticeably. He cursed under his breath as he tried to make it clear to his body and mind, that he didn't enjoy what happened last night and that he wasn't gay! But his body just contradicted him horribly.

"FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

As young night started to consume the city, Conrad ran home. Avoiding everyone and thing as he made his way back to his apartment.

Once inside he quickly stripped and got into the shower trying to ignore the obvious hard on he had. It was becoming intolerable. He tried to restrain himself from touching it knowing that it was caused by Doc Worth, but he just couldn't take it any longer. His member twitched as it ached for attention, longing for Worth's touch.

"Damn it!"

He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing length. He slowly stroked himself as the hot shower made his body hotter than what it already was. He soon jerked it up roughly while squeezing it. Letting out a deep throated moan; flashes of the night before coming to his mind. _~With Luce teasing his cock, then pounding into his virgin hole as he screamed and withered in pleasure beneath him. Blood running down the corners of his mouth and on Worth's arm and part of his chest as they made love.~ _His hand moved quicker as he remembered this, his climax only a few strokes away. He started to thumb his slit when he finally came all over his shower wall, as he shouted out in ecstasy.

"WORTH!"

He panted heavily as he leaned against his shower wall, completely dazed about what just happened.

Never before has anyone made him feel like this. He hated Worth, but some how he longed for him. He felt repulsed by that thought. He lost his virginity to that bastard, he was touched by him! He hates being touched or even being with other people!

He shivered as he stood there in the shower, but winced once his stomach growled.

* * *

***More chapters to come! sorry for any grammar and spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)***


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Days Later**

_~Oh Worth HARDER!" He arched his back as the disheveled doctor pounded deep into him making him moan even louder. "YES!" The thrusts were rough but extremely good. "I'm gonna C-CUM!" He gripped the sheets as he let out a staggered cry of pleasure as he released all over their stomachs and chests. "WORTH!"~_

Instantly the hot headed vampire woke up. Sitting blot upright in his bed, breathing hard, sweating, and feeling wet. It didn't take him long to realize what happened.

"DAMN IT! AGAIN!?"

His stomach growled at him as he got out of bed. he began to clean himself up when there was a knock at the door. He cursed under his breath as he quickly changed his pajamas and went to the door.

"Yes?" He said not even trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

He instantly regretted opening the door once he saw who was there.

"Hey Count Fagula."

For 3 days he hadn't left his apartment. Trying his best to ignore his hunger and avoid this man.

"What the **hell **do you want!?" He spat out.

The Doc smiled smugly as he said.

"I came 'ere to tell ya that Hanna needs yer help and mines in some vampire attacks case."

The vampire just glared at him in silence. Worth continued.

"Aaannd, I also know ya must be hungry, avoiding me for 3 days like that. 'Specially since you was starving not to long ago."

Luce pulled out 2 bags of blood from his coat. Conrad froze at the sight of the bags. He wanted it so badly he could die!…again.

Worth pushed his way into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Conrad keeping his eyes on the bags, absentmindedly reached out to grab one. But Worth wouldn't let go of it.

"There's a price, Cupcake."

Conrad was so close to ripping off the man's arm, but decided against it and asked with irritation still in his voice.

"What price?!"

Worth smiled crookedly. "1 kiss per bag."

"You lousy perverted BASTARD! I'm not-"

"Hey, hey, if ya don't want yer food, fine by me."

He started to pull on the bag but Conrad tightened his grip. His stomach growled at him demanding food.

"OKAY! I'll pay…Just 1 kiss."

Worth smiled as he spoke. "2, if ya want both of 'em."

The vampire grumbled and then leaned towards Luce, quickly giving him his "payment". He took the bag and wasted no time in sinking his fangs into it and drinking it down. He was satisfied but still wanted the other bag. He looked at the bag, then at the fool holding it.

He quickly moved in to kiss Luce again for the other bag, but Worth wrapped his arms around him and held him in the kiss longer. He slipped his tongue into Conrad's mouth easily, tasting the freshly eaten blood. He explored his mouth, enjoying it to the fullest as he grinded his hips into the others. Conrad moaned as Worth did so, then broke the kiss. He had a bright blush across his pale face and Worth laughed at the dazed look he had. Conrad snapped out of it and took the other bag and ate it.

Fully satisfied, he looked at Worth with a deep menacing glare.

"Thanks, now get OUT!"

He began to push the doctor towards the door, but he grabbed Conrad and pulled him close to his body. He kissed the vampire feverishly as he fought against Conrad's determination to pull away. Worth pushed Conrad back and made him fall onto his couch. The shotty doctor climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. The nerdy vampire soon gave up his struggle as he started to enjoy the contact between them. He could taste the black coffee and cigarettes as his tongue roamed in Worth's mouth. The kiss broke when Conrad gasped then moaned as he felt the doctor rubbing his growing bulge through his pajama pants. Worth slipped his fingers under the waistband of Conrad's pants and underwear, but Conrad pulled his hand away.

"Not here idiot."

Worth instantly got the hint and led the way to the vampire's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Luce stumbled and fell onto the bed with Conrad falling on top of him. Conrad kissed him hungrily as the bad doctor rolled over, pushing the vampire into the bed never breaking the kiss. Worth shoved his warm hands up Conrad's night shirt ghosting them over his cool skin as he began pulling his night shirt up and off his torso. He kissed Conrad's neck then bit down on it breaking skin.

"I-I thought I w-was the vampire."

Worth smiled and licked at the fresh wound before trailing his tongue down to Connie's perk nipples. He twirled his tongue around it before biting down on it and sucking. He used his fingers to tease the other before giving it the same treatment.

Once he let go of the now abused nipples, he moves down further. Running his hot tongue lower and lower, leaving a trail of wet coldness in it's wake. Conrad shivers as he feels Worth tongue move against his skin.

Luce leans up to kiss Connie as he slips his fingers under his remaining clothing and swiftly pulls it off. Conrad gasps as he feels his member hit the cool air of the room. Worth slips off his coat and shirt, then leans back down to grab Conrad's length and kiss it. A smug grin firmly plastered on his face.

"So, Count Fagula, hows it feel to not be a virgin?"

Before Conrad could give a hateful retort to the corrupted doctor, he had already taken him into his mouth. Running his tongue up and down the underside as he bobbed his head. He enjoyed the whimpers, gasps, and moans Conrad gave to him. He then pulled away and started using his thumb to spread the pre-cum around the head of Conrad's erection.

"Mmmngh…"

Conrad whimpered in disapproval as he felt Worth leave him. He looked to see him removing the remainder of his clothing. Showing off the bandages on his arms, his pale skin, average muscle toned body, and a huge cock that made Conrad shiver.

_-That was in me before?!-_

Conrad blushed like mad as he saw Worth get between his legs and coat his fingers in his pre-cum. He felt excitement and fear rush through his body as he saw the fingers slip out of view. He could feel them going down to his entrance. He shivered as he felt them encircle his entrance, working through the ring of muscles and pushing into him. He winced in pain as Worth worked on him. Once he finally stretched him he added a third finger and started wiggling all 3 in search for Connie's sweet spot. He knew he had found it when Conrad's pained expression disappeared and he screamed in pleasure.

"WORTH!"

The balding man slipped his fingers out and gripped Conrad's legs. putting them over his shoulders and began to push into him. Luce gave a groan as he was finally completely sheathed in the others body.

"Yer tight Princess."

Conrad moaned as he adjusted to Doc's huge throbbing cock inside him. The feeling of being filled like this made him blush a deep red. Worth moved his hips a bit to free up a little space for his cock and then gripped Conrad's waist as he pulled out slowly. Leaving the head in only, then rammed right back in.

Luce wasted no time in thrusting deep into the vampire. He groaned as his lover dug his nails into his arm as he pounded into him. Conrad was panting and gasping for air as each rough thrust came. He reached up and pulled Worth into a heated kiss as they made love. The two moaned into it enjoying each other's taste; the kiss was ended by Worth, who groaned in pleasure. Feeling Conrad's nails dig into his back breaking the skin.

"OH WORTH!"

Conrad bucked his hips into each thrust making the impact greater. His vision blurred with bursts of white as his sweet spot was struck over and over. Worth enjoyed the yelps, whimpers, moans, and screams of his vampire, just like he enjoyed on their first night together. Conrad arched his back in ecstasy as he was being violated.

"HARDER DAMN IT!"

"You got it." said Luce between pants.

He held on to Conrad's waist and pulled him up in to his lap. He kissed him as he felt his cock begin to sink in deeper into Conrad. He thrusted up and slammed Conrad down at the same time earning him a delicious response.

"OH GOD YES!"

He slammed into Conrad fast, hard, and rough as hell. He began to pump the vampires leaking erection in time with his thrusts. Conrad was relishing in the intense pleasure. Luce hit the younger male's sweet spot harder than before, causing him to tighten his grip on his body and tears well up in his eyes.

"I-I gonna C-CUM!"

Worth slipped his tongue into Connie's mouth. Kissing him passionately then gently bit down on his lower lip. He kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear before saying:

"Cum already."

Sure enough Conrad went over the edge. He released his hot seed all over their stomachs and chest. He clawed at Worth's back, while arching his back and had tears run down his face as he screamed in ecstasy.

"WORTH!"

Worth groaned Conrad's name as his lover's silken walls clamped down on him. Making him spill his cum deep into him, milking him for everything his got.

"Conrad!"

The vampire was so overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that he blackout. Worth pulled out and laid next to him panting heavily. He laughed as he realized that Conrad had passed out…again.

"Just like the first night."

He looked over at the clock which caught his eye and cursed.

"Shit! Hanna's gonna be lookin' for us!"

Worth was completely oblivious to the fact that Hanna, Vesser, and Caesar had actually walked in on them during their climax. That, indeed they had went to find them. That all 3 of them were sitting on Conrad's couch waiting for the other 2 to finish, so they could get on with the investigation.

Vesser who notices the silence first looks at Hanna and says:

"I think it's over."

* * *

***Thanks for reading! reviews are welcomed! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors or for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)***


End file.
